mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Drwyndwn Tyne
Born of a magical father and muggle mother, on the south coast of Devon, England, Drw’s early years were spent amidst the happy cry of seagulls and the distant sound of waves in a thatch-covered cottage in the tiny village of Bantham. His father worked as a magizoologist, now specialising in rare creatures. He met Drw’s mother early in his career, though, whilst investigating an infestation of Grindylows in the River Avon. Phinehas fell in love with Dorothy, married her as soon as he could and settled down in Bantham, at the mouth of that same river. Drw was born, with little delay, nine months later, in March 2004, and named for an ancient magical ancestor. His names means “Flat nosed, noble, fair and blessed boy”. He usually doesn’t mention the flat-nosed part. When Drw was just two years old, a small flock of Golden Snidgets was reported in New Zealand. Phinehas and his new family were dispatched by the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures to investigate, as these extremely rare birds were thought to only inhabit the British Isles. Fetching up at Russell, in the Bay of Islands, the family settled down nicely. The Snidgets were not easy to locate, but Phinehas persevered and over the years, became one of the leading experts on the tiny creatures. (It turns out a single breading pair were let loose by some mad wizard in the the 1840s, and rather took to the place.) Meanwhile, Drw grew up in a loving home, surrounded by the clean waters of the Bay and lush rainforests in the area. He became a keen swimmer, sailor and surfer — indeed, is was hard to keep him out of the water. A generally happy child, Drw didn’t mind the isolation that his father’s profession had led him to. He’s naturally quiet, rarely speaking, unless he has something to say. Then, he’s confident in his own knowledge and abilities. His biggest failing, indeed, is over confidence. He’d been known to rush into things, knowing he was right, only to have the situation come undone. He’s not boastful, but occasionally can be argumentative. The first appearance of his magical abilities was, as one would suppose, aquatic. Besides his uncanny ability to swim and dive without any instruction in these arts, he seemed preternaturally well balanced on both surfboard and sail boat. When he was six, his mother witnessed what can only be described as a barrel roll inside the tube of a large wave — something normally impossible to do; the boy came full circle and just continued surfing. His father believes he created a “bubble” of some sort that he travelled along. Luckily, he mother was the only witness, but both she and Drw’s father decided that they needed to start his magical training in earnest. Phinehas and Dorothy decided that the family should return to England. The Golden Snidget population had been thoroughly explored, explained and expounded upon. The Ministry in London agreed and the family was transferred home. Back in Bantham Village, Drw was happy to discover a passable surf break almost on his doorstep. He quickly became known among the locals as an excellent surfer but still, he missed his “home” back in New Zealand. He would have been happy to while away the hours at the beach, eating his parents out of house and home, but his father, and Quill of Acceptance, had other plans. When Drw was eleven, his Hogwarts letter arrived; no surprise to anyone. And at the end of that August, he was off on “The Express” to school. The Sorting Hat placed him in his father’s old house: Hufflepuff. This was a good match for the boy, and fit his shy but confident personality. He loved the cozy home room and got along well with most everyone in his house. His arrival coincided with the events surrounding the Hag of Crowscreep and The Shadow. Being a first year, he was merely an observer, but he determined to become a brave and stalwart defender of the school as he matured. In his second year, he got the chance to prove himself in the “underground” clubs which worked against the rule of Headmaster Dorchester, and he acquitted himself well. Drw is an apt pupil, neither exceptionally bright nor dim. He progressed, over the next three years, at a steady pace, taking more to spell and charms work than to potions and theory. He especially enjoyed working with plants and animals, probably inheriting his father’s enthusiasm. Arithmancy and divination were by far his worst subjects, not least because they were not his father’s favourites, either. Tall for his age (5’7”, 120lbs), at fifteen, Drw is a handsome lad who doesn’t concern himself with his looks. He’s often scruffy, going about in shorts and a t-shirt, at the beach; his wind-blown hair is almost never combed. When nervous or in a strange situation, Drw falls back on humour, making light of situations that might have worried others, but this is really bravado. He’s begun to wonder about girls, but mainly because he thinks about them so little, preferring the company of other boys, out in the water on on a boat. Socially, he’s not unpopular, but still, a bit of a loner. He often prefers the company of plants and animals to his fellow pupils. It’s not that he doesn’t like people, he just gets uncomfortable sometimes. Even after all these years, the solitude of the surf break and the forest called to him. Eager to start his fifth year at the Castle, he’s looking forward to seeing all his mates, but never very good with exams, he worries about O.W.L.S. and thinks these will be his biggest challenge.